Spend The Summer With A Friend
by Demenior
Summary: Max's life is hell. His father is an alcoholic, his mom won't see him for the summer. His friends have all gone and left him, what does he do? He goes and ends up spending the summer with someone least expected... KaiMax friendship, might become yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

**Spend the Summer With A Friend**

**I own no Beyblade**

**Chapter 1: Max**

Ages:

_Kai- 16_

_Max-15_

_Tyson-15_

_Rei-16 (just about)_

(If they're in the story)

_Kenny-14_

_Hilary-15_

Weary blue-gray eyes cracked open. Max sat up slowly and brushed some dirty-yellow bangs out of his face with a pale hand. He blinked quietly as he woke up, and then reluctantly swung his legs over the side of the bed. He let out a stifled moan of protest as his feet hit the cold floor. It had been forever since he had last slept well, not tormented by nightmares or restless sleep that caused him to wake up in a state no better than the night before. His father was far too tied up in his work to notice, and he hadn't seen Tyson in the longest time, since school was ending and there were a bunch of tests and exams coming, _everyone _was studying.

Normally, for the summer, Max would go out and visit his mom for a month at the least. But she had been too busy, like his father, to care for his letters, e-mails and phone calls he had been sending the last week or so. Maybe that was the reason he couldn't sleep?

Quietly padding down the stairs, like a prisoner in his own home, Max looked back and forth. He had been wary of his surroundings and those around him lately, why? Just like his sleepless nights, he didn't know.

Max took out a box of cereal and poured it slowly and quietly, so that his dad wouldn't hear. Harold was probably one of the reasons Max felt so trapped at home. It had all started after something had happened at dad's other work, he had gotten fired and then his girlfriend had left, one night he had brought home a box of vodka, and it never seemed like he ran out of beer these days.

One time, after his father had started drinking on a daily basis, Max had been singing a song while helping his father clear out some boxes in the hobby shop. His dad had slapped him for being too loud. Another time, he had cried out when accidentally grating his knuckles in the hand-held cheese grater. His father had kicked him to the ground. Now, his dad had never actually hurt him, but the new punishments were strange to the blonde. And besides, his father would never purposely hurt him, right? He was preparing Max for something, so Max didn't mention it to anyone. But he couldn't wait to get away though, to be free of the fear for some time at least, though he wasn't looking forwards to spending much time with him mom, it was strange…

He turned and walked back u the stairs as quietly as he could.

"MAX! CLEAN UP THIS CRAP!" his dad roared from downstairs a few minutes later.

Max, head down, came into the kitchen.

"I put everything away dad, honest," he said quietly.

"No. You didn't. The damn cereal spilt everywhere."

Max looked up. The counter looked as if someone had actually taken the cereal and poured it all over, then, to make matters worse, there was milk poured all over the counter! The, now empty, cereal box was lying by Harold's feet, and the open milk bottle was in his hand. A vodka bottle in the other.

"S-sorry, dad. It'll never happen again," Max said, and began cleaning up the mess as Harold stormed away.

Max glumly cleaned the counters up, then went upstairs and washed his hair in the sink, after washing himself down with a damp towel from the laundry. Last time he had had a real bath/shower; his dad had thrown him into the dirt for 'taking too long'. He dressed himself in his daily attire and tied the orange jumper sleeves around his waist, clipping the black belt in place. He brushed his hair as best he could, then went back to his room.

He sat down at the computer and signed into the chat room.

_Max-the-water-Master _has signed in.

A few minutes later, an icon popped up:

_Kai Hiwatari _has signed in.

That was unexpected. Max smiled and opened a chat room with Kai.

_Max-the-water-Master: _hey kai never guessed u'd be here **(please forgive the writing… this is how most people write on chat rooms)**

_Kai Hiwatari: _Max? Well… I was bored.

_Max-the-water-Master: _wha'cha doin this summer?

_Kai Hiwatari: _Hanging around the mansion

_Max-the-water-Master: _sounds fun

_Kai Hiwatari: _Neh. Kinda lonely.

_Max-the-water-Master: _oh…

_Kai Hiwatari: _What about you? Are you going to visit your mom?

_Max-the-water-Master: _hope so… she's been really involved in work and won't reply to me dunno if im going

_Kai Hiwatari: _Well, if all comes to worse, I wouldn't mind too much if you came out for a while.

_Max-the-water-Master: _o.0 WTF? This can't be kai

_Kai Hiwatari: _believe it… never knew your language was so colorful… hehehe

_Max-the-water-Master: _well, uh that'd be gr8!

_Kai Hiwatari: _don't do that, spelling with the letter and numbers, it's really stupid.

_Max-the-water-Master: _oh ok…

"MAX? WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" an angry voice called form down below.

_Max-the-water-Master: _oh I g2g

_Kai Hiwatari: _don't do that!

_Max-the-water-Master: _oh! Sorry I gotta go. My dad is calling

_Kai Hiwatari: _Whatever. Just contact me if you decide to come out after all. I'm not in the mood to have anyone else out right now…

_Max-the-water-Master: _ok! Bi!

_Max-the-water-Master has signed out._

_Kai Hiwatari has signed out._

_-(That was odd)-… _Max thought as he went downstairs.

As he neared the bottom step, his dad came up and slapped him back onto the stairs.

"Took You Long Enough You Little Brat! Your Goddamn Mother Sent You A Letter!" Harold growled loudly, thrusting the paper into Max's chest. The alcoholic stormed away.

As soon as he was gone, Max eagerly opened the crumpled letter.

_Dear Maxie,_

_I know we usually spend the summer together, but work has proved too much this year and I'm afraid you won't be able to come out. I love you and want to see you, but it's for the best. Take care of yourself and give your father my love, he is a wonderful man. I'm so proud of you sweetie, take care._

_ XOXOXOXO_

_ Mom_

Max hung his head in defeat. Did fate _hate _him?

**Awwwww, poor little Maxie… well, you can already guess who Max'll be spending the summer with… hopefully this story will get interesting soon, sorry!**

**R&R please and thank you!**

**Bi!**

**Demenior**


	2. Max's Decision

**Spend the Summer With a Friend**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: Max's Decision**

Ages:

_Kai- 16_

_Max-15_

_Tyson-15_

_Rei-16 (just about)_

(If they're in the story)

_Kenny-14_

_Hilary-15_

With a sigh, Max quietly crept out the door. He heard his dad leap to his feet in the living room and the poor blonde slammed the door shut and ran as fast as he could. His dad didn't like him going out much these days- and Max now had to sneak out even to go to school.

He jogged down the sidewalk, whistling to try and cheer himself up. Usually Max would look at a day like this and laugh, spreading his arms wide. But not anymore. Ever since his dad had started drinking, he saw the world in a whole other manner. It was like he had 'woken up' to the scenes around him. Life was not all happy as it once was to him.

As he neared the river, he heard familiar voices.

"Go Dragoon Galaxy Turbo!"

The sound of a 'blade spinning through the dirt followed.

"No, Tyson! Left and then right! You're not executing youyr attack at the right angle or velocity!"

"Aw, chill, Chief. I'll be fine. Bet'cha _no one_ can perform that move," Tyson said confidently.

"Kai, Rei _and _Max could do that move, Kai even in his sleep."

Kenny had said his name as if it were an exaduration- was Max the weakest member on the team? Max's brow furrowed and his face fell into a frown, he shoved his hands into his pockets and started to continue his walk.

"Hey! It's Max! Max, hey, down here!" Tyson called.

_-(Just keep walking and ignore him. Maybe he'll go away.)-_

A hand claped onto his shoulder.

_-(Or maybe not.)-_

Max forced a smile onto his face and let out a false laugh, "Hey, Tyson! Chief, what're you doing here?"

"We were calling you- didn't you hear us?" Tyson asked, completely ignoring Max's 'question'.

"Oh, sorry. I've just been thinking…" Max trailed off quickly, not wanting to talk about his dad.

"Yeah! Same here, man, Max. have I told you about this girl- Christie? I met her on MSN, and, man! I think she's the one!" Tyson trailed off dreamily.

Kenny laughed, "I think that's the longest he's gone without talking about her."

Tyson's eyes widened, "Oh! Come on! She should be getting online about now, let's go meet her!" he took off running.

Max sighed and followed after Kenny as the smaller boy thought about his own, dream girl. Max, on the other hand, hadn't really even fantisised about boys. At first he had shrugged it off, but now…

_-(Man, I can't be gay! Or am I? … I- I'm not sure. But I doubt my dad would take that well, never mind me getting into a relationship with a girl or guy.)-_

He shook his blonde hair around wearily and sped up to catch up to his… friends.

_-(Why is it that I feel so different from them? I feel like I'm wasting my time hanging out around them nowadays. Why, why, why? Why is everything happening to me? I feel like I can't take all this confusion anymore!)-_

Max stumbled over a lose rock and fell, hitting the ground and slightly grazing his elbows. SWurprisingly, he didn't cry out. It didn't hurt as much as his dad's kicks or slaps. Or the edge of lonliness that had been gnawing at him. He got up, brushed himself off, and ran after Tyson and Kenny again.

Tyson was at the computer by the time Max had gotten his shoes off and found the room.

It had been forever since he had hung out with Tyson and Kenny.

Tyson cheered as a little icon popped up.

_Tyson's Girl Christie has just signed in._

Max sighed annoyedly, knowing this could go on forever- but ti was still nice to hang out in a peaceful, familiar setting without being worried that your father was going to barge in and beat you to the ground for 'making too much noise'.

_Sexy Champ: Christy! Nice to see you again, babe._

_Tyson's Girl Christie: Oh Ty-kun! I was worried you wouldn't be here._

_Sexy Champ: I'll always be here for you, as long as you're here for me._

_Tyson's Girl Christie: Oh Ty-kun. You always know what to say- unlike that bastard Kai. I can't believe he ditched me!_

"What?" Max looked to Tyson, "you're online-dating Kai's ex?"

Tyson laughed, "Yeah! Who would've thought Kai could even go on a _date_?"

Max snorted and shook his head. But this mentioning of Kai cause Max to think back to the offer Kai had made to him earlier.

_-(How would I even get out there? Dad wouldn't pay for it- nor would he allow me to even leave, unless it was mom and then there'd be only a slight chance I'd be able to go… And why on earth would Kai let me come out to his place? Kai doesn't exactly hate me, but doesn't respect me like he does Rei. In a way… we're sort of neutral. I know he hates it when I'd get all crazy and loud- and he was pretty annoyed when I was fretting over my mom all those years ago and Kai is the type who doesn't give up on a grudge for a LONG time…Man, why does my life have to be so confusing?)-_

"Max? Are you alright- you spaced out on us…" Kenny said quietly, tapping Max on the shoulder.

Max forced another smile, "Oh, no, I'm fine. Sorry."

Kenny only raised a suspicious eyebrow but shrugged it off.

_Tyson's Girl Christie: Ty-Ty, I'm so glad I met you. No one has a handsomer face than you. Even Kai is jealous!_

_Sexy Champ: Well, he should be. I can't believe he dumped a sweet thing like you anyways. You deserve sooooooooo much more!_

_Tyson's Girl Christie: Well, I'm so sorry, love, but I have to go now. Hugs and kisses to you!_

_Sexy Champ: See you l8er!_

_Tyson's Girl Christie: Don't do that hun, spelling with numbers and letters. Kai used to do that to me a lot, I don't like it._

_Sexy Champ: Sorry, babe. Won't do it again!_

Max watched in confusion, remembering what Kai had said to him earlier on MSN.

_/ … don't do that, spelling with numbers and letters. It annoys me… /_

_-( Could Kai and 'Christie' have more in common than they thought? Or why would Kai even do –that- type of spelling if it annoyed him? Could it be that this 'Christie' really was Kai's ex? Or was it that she was just a big fraud?)- _Max furrowed his brow as he contemplated. He really wanted to talk to Kai now.

"Ahhh," Tyson leaned back in the chair, "is she great or what? She's sooooo nice and kind to me. It's easy to see that Kai was too much of a bum for them to work out their problems." Tyson then laughed at his crack and Max suddenly had to fight the urge to defend Kai. Which was odd, cause usually he didn't care as much since he knew Tyson was only joking most of the time.

With a sigh, Max turned and left the dojo. He jogged back to the river and sat on the waters edge.

"Alright," he muttered quietly to himself, "I've made up my mind. I'm going to spend the summer with Kai."

Max stood up and loitered around the city for a while longer, before slowly slinking back to his house and trying to slip in undetected. But to no avail.

His father slapped him across the face and 'banished' him to his room. Max waited a few minutes before eagerly jumping onto the computer. He logged on and it was only a short time before Kai logged in as well.

_Max-the-Water-Master: _Hey, Kai! I only have a short time to chat, I don't think I'm supposed to be online at all right now (-laughs-)

_Kai Hiwatari_: Well, then, spit out whatever it is you need to tell me.

_Max-the-Water-Master: _I'm coming out to visit as soon as I have enough money.

_Kai Hiwatari: _Pay? You don't have the money?

_Max-the-Water-Master: _well… no

_Kai Hiwatari: _I could pay for you.

_Max-the-Water-Master: _WHAT? THIS CANNOT BE KAI! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE EMOTIONLESS B----------- WE ALL KNEW AND LOVED?

Max paused, _loved_? Where had that come from?

_Kai Hiwatari: _Loved? What, do you hate me know? Took you long enough…

_Max-the-Water-Master: _Sorry, came out oddly, didn't it? Well, thanks Kai (-blushes-)

_Kai Hiwatari: _You are as straight as a crooked arrow, Tate.

_Max-the-Water-Master: _Why thank you.

_Kai Hiwatari: _When do you plan on coming out?

_Max-the-Water-Master: _What's the longest time I can stay?

_Kai Hiwatari: _Until you annoy me enough to throw you out.

_Max-the-Water-Master: _Uhh… I guess I could come… sometime this week?

_Kai Hiwatari: _Sure, whatever.

_Max-the-Water-Master: _Kai? Could I ask you a question?

_Kai Hiwatari: _shoot away.

_Max-the-Water-Master: _Why are you inviting me out to your place?

_Kai Hiwatari: _Thought I should give you a chance, seeing as I didn't really get to know you over the past few years.

_Max-the-Water-Master: _Thank you Kai, thank you (-hug-)

_Kai Hiwatari: _You are plain gay, Max Tate, gay…

**Well, how's that for you people? An extra long chapter for my absence in updating! R&R NOW BEFORE I SHOOT OU WITH THE CROOKED ARROW! **

**Demenior**


End file.
